


A Part of Her

by Merfilly



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tegan does feel for her Doctor</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Part of Her

Tegan would never have admitted it, but she was always a little worried that the Doctor _would_ get her home one of these attempts. She was torn by the whole home and safety bit versus losing the way the Doctor made her feel. It wasn't purely a romantic thing, like Adric had teased her once or twice, or Turlough had pointed out at least once a week... or what passed for a week.

No, the Doctor drew out her sense of wonder and innocence that she had long since believed destroyed by pop culture and the weary work of living.


End file.
